


drifting

by shinsouaizawa



Series: green & yellow [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drowning, Hurt Roronoa Zoro, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouaizawa/pseuds/shinsouaizawa
Summary: He needed to breathe.His body began to shake and buck as it desperately tried to find air.But it couldn't.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: green & yellow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905427
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	drifting

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @finral

"ZOROOOOOOOOOO!"

Sanji's eyes were wild as they stared at the spot the swordsman had once been. Breathing heavy he pulled his tie from his neck as he sprinted across the deck before diving into the ocean below.

"Sanji!" He heard his own name called just as he hit the water.

The temperature was bitterly cold, despite the warm-ish heat of the island, prickling his skin and making him gasp. He forced his mouth shut and continued down into the depths in search of his fallen crew member.

Finally getting eyes on the moss head he hurried his descent, making a grab for Zoro's arm and succeeding. He was running out of air though and he hoped his kicks would have enough power to being them both to the surface.

He could only hope someone had come to assist the two of them back on board.

Zoro was almost a dead weight which Sanji tried to block from his mind, the sun starting to trickle through the water above him as he neared the surface.

He needed to breathe.

His body began to shake and buck as it desperately tried to find air.

But it couldn't.

His mouth opened of it's own accord searching for any whisper but coming up short. Bubbles poured from his mouth rising up.

There were voices.

Then there were hands.

Sanji could feel his energy seeping away with every second, he knew he only had one shot of this.

Finally finding the surface he used everything he had left to shove the swordsman into Luffy's extended arms.

And then...

He fall back beneath the water.

Drifting...

Drifting...

Drifting...

His eyes were barely open as the sunlight turned to ever creeping darkness.

His last thought was a simple one; at least Zoro was safe.

_Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Zoro, Zeff, everyone back on the Baratié... thank you; you showed me what it was like to have a family. I was going to tell you one day about my past but I guess that's a story not meant to be told... not by me anyway._

Sanji's eyes fluttered closed.

_Goodbye Zoro; I love you._

* * *

Still stuck in the darkness he felt disconnected, only able to hear what was going on around him.

_"What happened?!"_

Usopp.

_"Zoro passed out from his injuries and fell overboard, Sanji dived in after him."_

Chopper.

_"Oh my god..."_

Nami.

_"Sanji please!"_

Robin.

_"USOPP YOU NEED TO FOCUS!"_

The doctor sounded more terrified than Sanji ever wished to hear him.

_"I'm sorry, he's just... Chopper he's not breathing..."_

_"He's so cold."_

Luffy.

_"I’ll get blankets!"_

_"Franky, any change?"_

_"No..."_

_"Then keep going, don't stop, okay? Brook, it might break his ribs but I need you to try and get the water out of his lungs."_

_"O-okay..."_

_The sound of spluttering followed._

_"ZORO! Oh god, Zoro. Thank goodness."_

_The swordsman sounded like he'd thrown up half an ocean before a hand thumped the deck._

_"Gahhhhh, what happened?" Zoro groaned in pain._

_A gasp followed before he could feel hands shaking him._

_"No, no, no, no, no... Sanji!"_

_He'd never heard his boyfriend sound so desperate, so scared._

_He never wanted to hear it again._

_A heavy thump was delivered to his own chest._

_Then another._

_Then another._

_"Fucking breathe!"_

I'm trying Zoro, I'm so sorry.

_"You stupid cook, STOP BEING STUBBORN!"_

The force of the immense blow to his stomach sent his mouth flying open in a gasp, his lungs finally able to take in all that beautiful air. He slumped back against the deck of the ship, his entire body throbbing.

"That fucking hurt, moss head!" He growled.

"Oh I'm so sorry I'll just let you fucking die next time shall I?!" Retorted a Zoro who's tone clearly reflected a lack of bite, the swordsman leaning down to gather his cheeks into his hands and press a long kiss to his lips.

Sanji reciprocated the gesture, feebly wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's neck.

As they pulled away, the cook smiled softly.

"Tell me when you're hurt next time, okay? Please..."

Zoro looked taken aback by the small voiced admission and offered a nod.

Usopp let out a long sigh as he collapsed to the deck.

"That was too stressful!"

"Yay they're alright!" Luffy celebrated.

Chopper ran over and squished him into a hug, Sanji returning it by allowing the small reindeer to hop into his lap.

"You morons!" Nami screamed.

They both winced as their heads protested against the anger fuelled volume change.

"Hey Sanji..." Robin began.

The cook turned to her.

"Don't be so heroic next time it doesn't suit you." She teased. "I refuse to eat Usopp's cooking so don't you check out on us anytime soon."

He nodded.

"I won't."

Zoro exhaled as he leant forward to rest his forehead on Sanji's shoulder.

"Fuck..."

He placed a hand on his boyfriend's back and gently stroked it reassuringly.

"Aww look at the little lovebirds." Fawned Franky.

"So cute!" Added Brook.

"Shut up!" Sanji and Zoro retorted.

Chopper pulled at the hem of his shirt.

"I still need to make sure the two of you are okay, will you come to the sick bay with me?"

He nodded.

"Of course, Chopper. Come on, moss head." Sanji painfully began to push himself to his feet, his broken ribs protesting the movement before he thankfully was assisted fully upright by Robin. Chopper clambered up his back to sit on his shoulders with a giggle.

The cook smiled.

"Hold on tight up there."

"Okay!"

"I'm fine..." He could hear Zoro complaining as he attempted to bat away Luffy's help with little success.

It took them longer than their pride was willing to admit to reach the sick bay on the second floor of the ship but at least in that time Nami had been able to fetch the other infirmary bed from the storage room and set it up ready for them.

Chopper had scaled down his back to grab his medicine bag as soon as they had stepped through the door and Sanji took the opportunity to flop down on the bed.

Zoro followed soon after sitting on the edge of the mattress.

He couldn't help but smile at the fact that Nami had locked the two beds together for them.

"You'll need to stay here under observation for twenty-four hours so I can monitor any symptoms or complications that might show up, we don't want you getting pneumonia, so just lie back and try to get some sleep."

"Thanks, Chopper."

"No problem!" The little reindeer grinned before clambering up onto his favourite swivel chair and beginning to write in his doctor's log book.

Zoro winced as he lay down beside him, the two of them turning on their sides to face each other.

"You shouldn't have done that." Zoro stated firmly, obviously having now pieced together what took place during his bout of unconsciousness.

"What else was I supposed to do, half our crew have devil fruit powers and I was the closest to you when you fell overboard. Do you really think I was just going to stand there while you drowned because I'm actually offended if you think I would? You would have done the damn same thing and you know it."

The swordsman exhaled.

"Of course I would." He replied softly.

Zoro reached out and gently took Sanji's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers before giving it a soft squeeze.

"We should rest."

The cook nodded, closing his eyes as his head rest against the soft pillow.

"Sanji?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiled.

"I love you too, moss head."


End file.
